


til text time, dont forget who you are.

by kqrlnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Karl Jacobs is a God, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, but its not explicitly mentioned, but suck it up /j bc its canon that theyre engaged, decolouration described in detail, incase thats a trigger for anyone, you probably couldve read this as platonic if i didnt refer to them as fiances 300 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: quackity and sapnap find karl at a bad time, and this time he cant make up excuses. they pieces are laid out in front of them, they just needed to solve the puzzle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	til text time, dont forget who you are.

karl stands silently. he's completely unmoving, eyes closed, skin pale as snow, never like they've seen him before.

sapnap and quackity, his fiances, are at either side of him, begging for him to wake up. 

it’s almost as if the colour has been completely sucked out of him. his outfit, skin, hair, hell even his nails are drained of colour, lifted muted greys and bright pristine whites. 

quackity even tries to move his eye around a bit, and his eyelid moves to show his eyeball for a split second where quackity sees that his eyes are also bleached white and grey. his pupils are a light grey, and his irises are completely bare white, no strokes or splotches of any different shade, just plain, solid white. 

his skin is pale like the soft fabric of his shirt, the only dash of colour is where a slight bit of the lightest pink they’ve ever seen dusts his cheeks and nose. his hair is a morbid grey that reminds sapnap of gravestones. 

even his fucking eyelashes, quackity curses, are stained white. 

“sap, he won't wake up. what the fuck is happening?” quackity whispers in a pained voice, tears falling down his face. 

“why is he all grey? what the fuck is this?” sapnap asks back, and they both go silent at the fact that they very well may never have the answer to their questions if karl fucking dies on them. 

“karl, please! wake up!” sapnap finally sobs, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks like a waterfall as quackity’s head falls onto karl’s shoulder.

but then they feel movement, and both back away immediately, staring wide eyed at their fiance. 

karl’s eyes shoot open, and they swirl with magenta, yellow, green, cyan, and purple. then the colour spreads throughout his body, recolouring his skin, hair, nails, and clothes. 

he looks disoriented and jittery, but when has he not? 

then the proper colour finally returns to karl’s eyes, and sapnap and quackity stay back. “uh.. hey guys.” he says awkwardly, scratching his nape and averting his gaze. 

“karl, what the fuck was that?!” quackity screams, voice breaking as the tears return. 

“please- just.. it’s such a long story, q.” he sighs, and then he crumples to the floor as if he hasnt slept in weeks.

“karl.. when was the last time you had more than an hour of sleep?” sapnap asks skeptically, and karl’s face gets slightly paler. “uhm, last night?” he answers, clearly unsure.

“you weren’t here last night.”

“please, keep questions about my health until after the explanation?” karl sighs, and sapnap and quackity both nod, sitting in front of him on the ground. 

“see all of the pictures on the walls? they all look to be from varying years in time, but somehow i’m in them all. the books under them, they explain the irregular occurrence that happened the day those pictures were taken.” karl starts, and his fiances continue staring in confusion.

“right, short story first, then long story. short story, i’m a time traveler and these are all of the places i’ve been, the people i’ve met, the memories i’ve made, and the pictures i’ve taken.” his fiances faces of confusion contort into emotions he can't decipher. 

“what the fuck.”

“now, the long story, shall we?” 

and karl tells them. 

he tells them all about how everyone he meets are all either reincarnations or past lives of people on the smp, he tells them about how the stories almost always ends in tragedy or death, and how he meets them both in every time period, he even tells them about the one time they met glatt. 

he tells them everything, and neither of them get angry.

they understand secrets are needed to be kept sometimes, they understand they’ve had their own as well, they understand karl is losing himself and promise to help pick up the pieces, they understand karl’s story, and best of all,

they _believe_ him, and karl is forever thankful he fell for the best human beings he could. 

quackity and sapnap pull him into a hug, and their laughs spread to himself, and soon enough they're on the floor laughing their hearts out and just appreciating the time they have together.

“if i ever forget you guys, just know, i’m so, so sorry.”

“if you ever forgot us, we’d make you remember.”


End file.
